1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head unit and a liquid ejecting apparatus, and, in particular, relates to an ink jet recording head unit and an ink jet recording apparatus that eject ink as a liquid.
2. Related Art
A liquid ejecting apparatus represented by an ink jet recording apparatus, such as an ink jet printer or plotter, includes a liquid ejecting head (below, referred to simply as a head) that ejects a liquid, such as ink, stored in a cartridge or a tank.
Lining up a plurality of nozzle openings in a single head and lengthening (increasing the number of nozzles) or increasing the density thereof is difficult. Therefore, a liquid ejecting head unit (hereinafter, simply referred to as a head unit) including a plurality of heads has been proposed (for example, refer to JP-A-2011-46144).
In the head unit, the metal components that configure the head may be charged due to static electricity from the recording medium such as a recording paper or from the outside, and thus there is concern of a piezoelectric element for providing pressure to the ink or a driver IC for driving the piezoelectric element being damaged.
Therefore, charging in the head is suppressed by electrically connecting each head to the carriage or the like of the ink jet recording apparatus.
However, because providing a conducting portion by which each head is grounded on the carriage is necessary, the space in which the conducting portion is arranged is necessary. Furthermore, the number of components necessary for the conducting portion increases according to the number of heads, and the cost increases.
Such problems arise not only in a head unit that includes an ink jet recording head that ejects ink, but similarly arise in liquid ejecting head units and liquid ejecting apparatuses that include a liquid ejecting head that ejects a liquid other than ink.